I'm The King
by EagleTsubasa
Summary: After finally coming to a class after the Dark World incident, Jaden finds himself very bored. So, he finds a way to amuse himself... through teasing the teacher... Short story. Basically, it's Jaden stalling to get out of class.


I'm The King (I Can Do Whatever I Want)

_GXGXGXGX_

_Jaden: Why are you making fun of me in this one-shot? And why aren't you doing your English coursework?_

_Me: Because I'm procrastinating, it's 8:57 pm and I'm bored. Now, please enjoy the story!_

_GXGXGXGX_

And so, Jaden had finally come to class after the Dark World incident. Still cold and calculating, he had decided that looking up at the roof with a bored expression was certainly a much better way to pass the time than listening to Crowler teaching.

And so, Crowler noticed him and was evidently displeased.

"Are you listening to me, boy?!" he yelled angrily.

Jaden, unconcerned with his current situation, glanced quickly and unnoticeably at the clock to see that class was nearly over… Maybe he could stall him… And hopefully get some amusement while he was at it…

He leaned his cheek on his fist and sighed, giving Crowler a bored look.

"No… Not exactly…" Jaden said in monotone, unintentionally sounding a little depressed.

"Well, then, what _are_ you doing?" he asked in an impatient tone of voice.

"Something that's actually more fun than you…" he replied bluntly.

"And what would that be…?" Crowler asked, seething with rage.

"Staring at the ceiling…" he stated. The other students began to chuckle at his boldness. Crowler growled at him.

"My patience is at its end with you, Jaden. Do you want to get kicked out of this class?" Jaden smirked slightly.

"It's my dream…" Jaden replied, his words laced with sarcasm.

"What makes you think that you can talk to your elders like that?!" Crowler snapped.

Jaden snorted with hearty derision.

"Why? I'm the King. I can do whatever I want," he smirked. The other students giggled more, having heard the story from the others. They got where he was going with this.

Then Syrus spoke up and ruined the moment.

"I thought you weren't the King anymore," he stated innocently.

Jaden thought for a few seconds before becoming one of those bored-looking chibi's with a diagram above his head which included pictures of other chibi's that looked like they had been drawn by an amateur with a crayon. And all of them were smiley. And there were many confusing arrows connecting them. He pointed at them with a stick random stick that seemed to appear from nowhere as he spoke.

"Think of it this way. Yubel passed the position to me and in the duel with Axel it was a draw but since I lost I couldn't keep the title. So the title went to Yubel who was the original Queen and she became the Queen again. Adrian tried to defeat her but lost so she kept the title and stayed as Queen. But then I came along and we fused and she passed the position back to me because I had the soul of the Supreme King. Therefore, I am the King and I can do whatever I want. Understand?" he finished.

Suddenly, Chazz spoke up.

"Yea, but you don't have any power over us here," he told him with an equally bored look.

"Yea, but step into my dimension and I have all the power in the world," Jaden replied.

"Which further backs up my point. You don't have any power over of us here," Chazz deadpanned. Jaden coughed.

"I'm sure I hold some kind of authority…" he assured them.

"Not in this classroom," Crowler grumbled. "In here, what I say goes."

"Yea, but –" Suddenly the bell rang. Jaden smirked. "Well, that worked…" he said to himself. The others began to laugh.

"Wait… What worked?" questioned Crowler, a confused expression on his face. Sadly for him, he was ignored and everyone left. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait… SLIFER SLACKER! GET BACK HERE!"

_Meanwhile…_

"You know, Jaden… Chazz is right. You're not our King…" Syrus said in a matter-of-face tone. Jaden just responded with two monotone and uninterested words with no hint of emotion whatsoever before heading back to his dorm.

"… Shut up…"


End file.
